The mushroom fighters episode1 the begin
by marioandgoku7
Summary: i know the last story was horrorable but this one is really good soon part two will be funny plus i put a new name to the team,its way cooler hope you enjoy! ps:please review. it rated k for some cursing. Chapter 3 is finally up!
1. the beginning of the heroes

THE mushroom kingdom fighters episode 1 the begin.

note:sorry about the last story i mess it up with another story but this one is going to !

ps:i maked i new name for the team the luigi team was stupid!

in the mushroom kingdom castle goku,toad,and luigi was sating doing nothing watching tv a football game.

goku:football is boring.

toad:i thought it was neat!

yawNNNNNNNNNN!

goku:loud yawn luigi!

luigi:i hate my brother!mario!

goku:but he's your brother!he takes care of you!

toad:and his older.

mario enters the big tv room.

mario:hey everyone!

goku:watchup mario!

mario:nothing just got to help peach!

goku:what garden?

mario:no going to the mall.

toad:oh.

peach comes in.

peach:come on mario let's go!

mario:okay.

they leave the room.

luigi:finally they leaf!

goku:what do you mean finally?

luigi:i mean their annoying.

goku:no they're not annoying his your brother and you have to listen to him!

toad:i got!

luigi:idea!

toad:hey!

goku:luigi you first!

luigi:i should make a team just the three of us!

goku:thats...a great idea.

toad:my idea was that we go outside!

luigi:well your idea sucks!

goku:so it is!

toad:oh ok what is the name of our team.

luigi:the power rangers!

goku:already taking 13 year ago.

toad:the mushroom fighters!

goku:awesome name!

luigi:i liked power rangers better,but it was taking!

goku:so it is the mushroom fighters!

all:YYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAY!

end of the first part.

note the next part will be pretty funny but got to make the fisrt part boring or the story will suck.


	2. the changing of the clothes

mushroom fighters part 2. THE DRESSING OF THE HEROES.

back in the living room.

goku:wow luigi your genuis!in a crazy kind of way.

luigi:i know some say i'm even smarter than toad.

toad:in your not.

goku:was leader,what's your first rule.

luigi:you two will get new look amean look at your selfs.

goku:but i being wear these clothes for for a long time.

luigi:i being wear that orange and blue forever.

toad:what how old are you?

goku:somewhere in my fifthy.

toad:your you look like your 20s or 30s.

Luigi:okay men let's change.

they ran upstairs.

luigi open a door with a big room fulled with clothes.

Luigi:here are tons of out clothes.

toad walked to a helmet with a light.

toad:hey i found a helmet.

luigi was throwing clothes.

luigi:dirthy...junk...more junk. the clothes hit toad.

Toad:hey can you watch where you throw sometime.

a dirthy boot hit toad.

Toad:Ouch!heyyyyyy!what is this?

luigi:oh thats a boot i found fishing.

toad:AWWWW!Gross!

toad thraw the boot out the window.

the camera showed vegeta walking out the castle and the boot hit vegeta.

vegeta:OW!WHO THE HELL THRAW THAT!

vegeta looked up the window

vegeta:WHO THRAW THAT AT ME!

camera goes back to the room.

goku:i think i hear vegeta calling.

goku looked out the window.

goku:HEY VEGETAAAA!

vegeta:KARKKOT YOU THRAW THAT!oh when i get my hands on you!

goku:thraw what?

vegeta:(picked out the boot)this you throw it.

goku:no i didn't.

vegeta:THATS IT!YOU TELL THE TRUE OR I'LL COME UP THERE AND BEAT THE CARP OUT OF YOU!

goku:Okay i'll tell the true i did not.

vegeta:THAT'S IT YOU ASKED FOR IT!

vegeta ran inside.

goku closes the window.

Goku:Jeez what vegeta angry about.

goku finds a stray can

goku:Hey i could use this!

toad:I find sometime!

luigi:*sighs* nothing.

_5 mintes later..._

toad was wearing a light helmet and a tool belt.

Toad:i looked like a underground tool men.

Luigi:(in the clothet)uuuuuh!

luigi had a blue cape on and also a tool belt but with sticky glue,water gun,and a rusted grabing hook.

toad:and we are wear the same belt but you have a glue and a rusty hook and i have tools.

goku:i'm ready.

goku's clothes are now black and his bands are red and he had a hood.

goku:hey guys.

luigi:AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!IT'S A NINJA!

luigi hits goku with a cane.

goku:OWW!STOP!(hit him again)OW...OW...OW!what where did get a cane from?

luigi:that clothest over there.

luigi was justed about hit goku again.

goku:WAIT!(takes of hood)it's me goku!

luigi:oh my mistake.

toad:and i really thought you was a ninja!and i was about to hit you with a bat my mistake.

all:HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

luigi:STOP LAUGHING!

toad and goku:SORRY SIR!

luigi:Now!first person down stairs wins!

everyone ran down stairs.


	3. The inside adventure!

After the heroes ran down stairs.

Luigi:Okay team let's...Hey!Where's toad?

Goku:I donno i thought he was in the bathroom.

Luigi:Well we can't go anywhere without the moron of the team.

Goku:Look!Toad's up stairs!

Toad fell down stairs.

Toad:Owowowowowowowowowoaaaaaaaah hhhhh!(fall down the last step)OW!

Luigi:TOAD!Your late!

Toad:Ge i didn't know that.

Luigi:Well you should have.

Goku:Can we just go already?

Luigi:Sure after toad says sorry for being late.

Goku:Toad.

Toad:(sighs)Fine,Luigi i'm sorry for being late and it won't happen again.

Luigi:It better not.

Luigi:Goku!I'll you what to say.

camera goes to the living room with a giant screen tv.

Daisy:Man this game is awesome!

Chichi:Come on new york giants!

Yamcha:I love football!

Tein:Yeah you said that everytime a football game come on.

Yamcha:well i do love football.

Tien:Yeah yeah yeah!

(goku appear in yelled Attention!Witch everyone looked.

Goku:meet the strongest super hero goku!

Toad:(appearing from the ground using a drill)also the smartest of the team,Toad!

Luigi:And finally their leader Lui(falls in the hole toad appeared in)GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGIIIIIIIIIII II!

Goku:(looks down)LUIGI!ARE YOU OKAY!?

Luigi:(from down below)Maybe!

Toad:I hope your okay!

Chichi:(throws a rope at goku)Here's a rope

Goku:Thank you!

Toad:Luigi!grab the rope!

Luigi:where?!

Toad:behind you!

Luigi:i don't see it!

Goku:Oh never mean i'll do it myself!(goku jump down the hole and grabbed luigi)There you go!

Luigi:was you pranking on me toad?(sees the rope)hay there's the rope!(toad slaps his face)thanks toad for being a jerk!

Toad:I wasn't being a jerk the rope was right behind you on the left!

Luigi:At least goku was kind to carry me!

Goku:your welcome.

Luigi:what ever.

(luigi runs to the door)

Goku:okay i'm ready to go!

Luigi:to my house!

Toad:Actally it's mario's house!

Luigi:Well i did most of the house.

Toad:No you didn't me and mario was building the house and you justed stand there yelling at us.

Luigi:Yeah right!

Toad:Oh really here's a flashback!

_flashback twelth years from now..._

_Luigi:Come on ladies pick up the paste!_

_Mario:Quit that luigi your not doing anything!Just help us!_

_Toad:Yeah i need some help painting this wall._

_Luigi:Come on grandmas hurry up i want to watch tv._

_Toad:Uh!Luigi better not say anything about he did anything in the furture!_

_End of flash back..._

Toad:In tell now!

Goku:So mario was puting the tiles on for the roof and you was painting and luigi was standing there!

Toad:Yeap!And i was right and you was wrong!

Luigi:As your leader i say let's go already!

Goku:okay dokey!(opens the door)where are we doing?

Luigi:To my stupid brother's house!

Toad:Ok that sounds fine!

Luigi:Race you!(runs off running)See you later suckers!

Goku:i'm faster than you!

Toad:Oh it's on!

The heroes run off the mario's house.


	4. In mario's backyard

Goku:HA!I won!

Toad:Good game.

Goku:Yeah good game(toad shake hands)So luigi what are we going to do here?

Luigi:Easy!We go in the backyard.

Luigi:Fellow me!

(Luigi walked off the wrong way).

Goku:Um luigi thats the wrong way,(luigi stopped)Yeah wrong way.

Luigi:I was just joking around.

(the camera goes to the back of mario's house).

Luigi:Alright team let me call mario.

Goku:Call mario for what.

Toad:what you want him to rib your back?

Luigi:(takes a deep breath)**HEY MARIO!I NEED YOU!(The ground stops shaking).**

Goku:AAAHH!My ear i can't hear!

Toad:What!?

Goku:What!Who said what!?

Luigi:Mario!(mario comes out)Great your here.

Mario:Hey guys!

Goku:What did you say mario?

Toad:What did he say?

Mario:What did you do to them?

Luigi:Yelled out your name.

Mario:Give me a second.

(Mario walks back in the house and comes back with a pen and paper and a frying pan).

Mario:Sinces they can't hear me i'll write them a letter.

(mario write them a note that says **THIS MIGHT HURT ALOT!)**

Goku and toad:This might hurt alot.

(mario hits their ears with a frying pan).

Goku:AAAAAAAAAAHH!Hey i can hear!

Toad:OW!

Mario:Hold this(hands luigi the pan)i need to clean this dirthy cannon.

Luigi:Okay dokey!

(Luigi hits mario with the pan and he falls into cannon).

Mario:Luigi!GET ME OUT OF THIS!

Luigi:Now to press the big green button!(luigi press the big button and the cannon shoots mario into the sky)Bye bye you bad man,I hope you explode,Really i do hope!(Goku and toad slares at luigi),What are you looking at?do i have something on my face?

Toad:You just threw your brother into the sky!

Goku:what is the cannon for anyway?

Toad:It's to shoot stuff to the princess castle,Or to send packets to their owner,But not to shoot people out of a cannon!

Goku:Oh.

Luigi:Well maybe it was someone else.

Goku:Wait a minute!Who would be mario else?

Toad:So what do we do now?

Goku:Go to the park and play football.

Luigi:No!To goku!

Goku:What to me?(luigi jumps on goku's back)Let me guess you want an piggyback ride.

Luigi:No your taking us to the city.

Toad:The biggest city in the mushroom kingdom,The mushroom city?

Luigi:Yeah that place,and i'm tired.

Goku:Toad you can hop on.

Toad:Sure.(toad also jumps on goku's back)To the mushroom city!

Goku:Whatever you say.

(The heroes run to the city with back goku riding them).

Later kid goten and gohan appear from the bushes.

Goten:Where are they going?

Gohan:Did you even listen to them they said they was going to the mushroom city the biggest city in the mushroom kingdom.

Goten:Oh then let's fellow them to their and put them on youtude.

Gohan:I got my camera!

Goten:Then let's go already.

Gohan:Sure that would be fun race you!

Goten:Sure i would like that.(goten looks around for gohan and saw he was ahead)Hey!Wait for me!

End of chapter three.

**Note:thank you guys for your support the next one will be pretty funny and villian will be on the next one.**

**I'm not telling who!**


End file.
